Eras tú, Siempre fuiste tú
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Una Santana Lopez que se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero que se tiene que conformar con ser su pañuelo de lagrimas ¿Cambiara eso algún día? ¿ Descubrirá su mejor amiga su secreto mejor guardado? Este fic no sigue ningún patrón ni una linea cronológica, ni siquiera esta basado en algún capitulo de Glee, simplemente es algo sacado de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste


**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solamente juego con ellos.

- 0 -

**-Pensé que esta vez seria diferente**- me dices entre lagrimas y yo lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarte, por que en cuanto abra mi boca estoy segura de que, en lugar de palabras, saldrá un llanto que no podre controlar.

Tengo ganas de matar al idiota que se atrevió a lastimarte, aquel que se atrevió a jugar con tus sentimientos, a jugar con tu corazón. Tu dulce, grande e inocente corazón.

**-¿Por qué no me dices nada?**- Me preguntas y yo simplemente te sonrío mientras borro, con mis pulgares, las huellas que dejan las lagrimas que corren por tus mejillas perdiéndose en tus labios, aquellos con los que sueño cada noche.

Puedo sentir tus hermosos ojos azules mirarme esperando una respuesta a tu pregunta, pero ignoro eso y sigo en silencio. No por que estoy enojada contigo y no quiero hablarte, sino por que, ademas del llanto, temo decir algo de lo cual después pueda arrepentirme.

Te oigo resoplar y sonrió. Sonrió por que sé que mi silencio no te gusta. Es ahí cuando pierdes toda tu inocencia, aquella que te caracteriza y que yo tanto amo, alejándote y enfrentándote a mi.

**-¿No piensas decirme nada?-** Me cuestionas con enojo y yo bajo la cabeza.

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga?**- Contraataco por que es más fácil para mi eso que decirte lo que en verdad estoy pensando.

**-Te juro que creí que esta vez seria diferente-** Vuelves a decir tú y mi corazón se oprime dolorosamente por que me sé de memoria lo que viene después de esa frase. **-Era atento al principio, sabia lo que me gustaba, me ayudaba a olvidar...**

¿Olvidar qué? Siempre dices eso cuando hablas de tus "príncipes azules", aquellos tontos que no saben valorarte como te lo mereces realmente.

De repente rompes a llorar nuevamente y sin pensarlo me acerco a ti. Siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura que, a pesar de que eras más alta que yo, se acoplan perfectamente en mi.

**-El amor apesta**- Susurras y yo solamente te doy la razón. El amor apesta cuando te enamoras de la persona equivocada, incorrecta o prohibida.

Estoy segura que puedes oír los latidos de mi estropeado corazón, pero no dices nada, solamente sonríes. Te alejas de mi y me miras tratando de descubrir algo.

**-No me mires así**- Te pido mientras me suelto de tus brazos y me alejo de ti lo suficiente como para recobrar mi cordura y mi compostura.

**-¿Por qué?**- Me preguntas acercándote a mi, puedo ver la inocencia y la dulzura en tus ojos. Debo apoyarme en algo firme o, de lo contrario, mis piernas cederían al temblor que las invade.

Por un momento agradezco a todos los dioses, superheroes y seres vivos que habitan este mugroso planeta, cuando tu teléfono móvil suena y me evita responder a tu ultima pregunta. Pero todo agradecimiento desparece cuando te escucho decir su nombre.

Supongo que el idiota te llama para intentar recomponer las cosas. Te pedirá perdón y te prometerá que jamas volverá a hacer lo que hizo y tú, como estas enamorada de él, le creerás.

Aprovecho que estas de espaldas hacia a mi para recoger mi chaqueta y mi bolso e irme de tu habitación para darte la privacidad que necesitas para hablar con él, para creerle todas sus mentiras y destrozarme el corazón, mañana, cuando me digas que han vuelto a salir.

Ni siquiera me molesto en cerrar la puerta con cuidado por que tú estas tan concentrada en él que no te darás cuenta de mi partida.

Al bajar por las escaleras me encuentro con tu madre. Si no fuera por las pequeñas arrugas que ya poblaban sus ojos y su rostro podría, prácticamente, ser tu hermana gemela. El mismo cabello rubio casi plateado, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa inocente.

**-¿Ya te vas?-** Me pregunta y yo esbozo mi mejor sonrisa.

**-Sí, es un poco tarde ya y estoy un poco cansada-** Miento y al parecer tu madre se lo cree.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decirle? ¿Que estas en tu habitación hablando con tu novio por teléfono y que, con cada palabra que pronuncias, me rompes, aun más, el corazón?

Al salir de tu casa puedo ver que el cielo se encuentra nublado. Perfecto. hasta las estrellas me abandonaron esta noche. Comienzo a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti lo máximo que pueda, al menos por esta noche quiero que sea así.

Ir a mi casa no es una opción. Allí esta mi madre que, con solo verme, sabrá lo que esta pasándome y no me siento capaz de soportar un interrogatorio.

Llego a una plaza y me siento en el banco que esta más alejado de las luces del lugar. No hay nadie allí y yo lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.

Dejo que las lagrimas realicen su recorrido desde mis ojos marrones oscuros hasta mis carnosos labios, aquellos que se mueren por probar los tuyos. Lloro en silencio por que ya no tengo fuerzas ni para emitir un suspiro siquiera.

Las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sobre mi pero no le doy importancia. Lo único que hago es resguardar mi móvil por que no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de mamá por no contestarle las llamadas.

A lo lejos escucho pasos acercándose a mi, pero no me giro a ver de quien se trata por que ya lo sé. Tantos años de baile y rutinas como animadora le dieron una asombrosa ligereza a tus pasos.

Dejo que tu rico aroma inunde mis sentidos y, por un momento, me permito perderme en él.

**-Te vas a enfermar-** Me dices con inocencia y ternura.

**-Tú también. Deberías regresar a tu casa**- Te contesto sin desviar la mirada de la calle que se encuentra frente a la plaza.

**-No me iré a ningún lado sin ti, Santana.**

Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado, como hace cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre. Me levanto de mi asiento y, sin decir ni una palabra, te tomo de la mano para que comiences a caminar a mi lado.

No sé como lo haces, pero entrelazas nuestros dedos y yo siento que puedo morir feliz después de eso. No quiero detenerme a observar nuestras manos por que lo más seguro es que te bese allí mismo, pero tú si te detienes y me obligas a hacerlo también. Te veo bajar la mirada para observar nuestra unión y esbozas una sonrisa que no sé descifrar.

**-Debemos darnos prisa. Debo llevarte a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte esa ropa húmeda-** Te digo pero tú no te mueves ni un centímetro, sino que tiras de mi suavemente y me obligas a retroceder hasta quedar frente a ti.

**-Hable con...-** comienzas mientras tus ojos recorren todo mi rostro.

**-Luego me cuentas-** Te interrumpo con un hilo de voz. No quiero saber de lo que hablaron... ni ahora ni nunca.

Intento volver a emprender nuestro camino pero una vez más me detienes.

**-¿Por qué te fuiste así de mi casa, San?-** Me preguntas mientras que con tu mano libre quitas de mi rostro el cabello que se pega debido a las gotas de lluvia que, sin piedad, nos esta empapando a las dos.

Cierro los ojos para disfrutar el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía. Luego los abro despacio, poco a poco, temiendo que todo esto fuera un sueño.

**-Debemos apurarnos. Te vas a enfermar si no te cambias ya**- Tiro nuevamente de tu mano y, por tercera vez, me detienes.

**-No quiero ir a mi casa-** Me dices. **-Quiero dormir contigo esta noche, San.**

¿Cómo negarme cuando me miras con esos ojitos cargados de dulzura? ¿Cómo decirte que no cuando todo, hasta mi corazón, te pertenece?

Sin decir palabra, tiro suavemente de ti otra vez y, esta vez, no opones resistencia por que sabes que iremos a mi casa.

Caminamos en completo silencio mientras las gotas de lluvia se tornan frías congelando nuestros cuerpos, menos nuestras manos que, asombrosamente, irradia una calidez que hace que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida aferrada a ese sitio de tu anatomía.

Llegamos a mi casa y, por el horario, sé que mis padres están durmiendo. Por eso subimos las escaleras en completo silencio.

Entras a mi baño y no hace falta que me pidas permiso por que has estado tantas veces aquí que, prácticamente, es tu habitación también. Busco en mi armario algo de ropa que dejaste la ultima vez que estuviste aquí. Golpeo la puerta del baño y aparece tu rostro portando la más lindas de las sonrisas. Agarras la ropa que tengo en mis brazos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho como tu estomago ruge y es en ese entonces que me permito sonreír, la segunda sonrisa en esa noche.

Bajo a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Al llegar a la heladera me quedo unos minutos pensando por que no sé si llevarte algo dulce o algo salado.

**-Si me das algo dulce no podre dormir en todo la noche-** Susurras en mi oído y yo agradezco que me tengas agarrada de la cintura, sino ya hubiese estado tendida en el suelo.

**-Brittany-** Te regaño en un susurro y solamente sonríes por que sabes perfectamente que me has asustado

Con dos sándwiches de jamón y dos vasos de agua, subimos a mi habitación.

Una vez allí dentro te veo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Esperas a que desocupe mis manos y luego te lanzas sobre mi tirándome en mi cama y empiezas a hacerme cosquillas. Siento tus dedos rozar lugares que solo tú sabes que causan ese efecto en mi. También siento tu cuerpo sobre mio y es ahí cuando las cosquillas cesan, pero no te quitas de mi, sino que te dedicas a observarme y los nervios empiezan a aparecer en mi por que la mirada que me estas dedicando no la había visto nunca y, por ende, no se descifrarla. No sé si aquello es algo bueno o algo malo.

**-Sé que te lo han dicho millones de veces**- Murmuras acariciando mi rostro y yo cierro los ojos al sentir tu rico aliento sobre mis labios.** -Pero realmente eres hermosa, Santana.**

**-Tu también eres hermosa, Britt**- Respondo abriendo los ojos. **-Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.**

Te hubiese besado allí mismo, sino fuera por que tu estomago rugió en reclamo de su comida y nos separamos. Te vi sonreírme y pude jurar que me ruborice.

Comimos en silencio a pesar de que intentaste hablar con la boca llena varias veces. Después de eso nos lavamos los dientes. Al igual que la ropa, también dejaste tu cepillo de dientes la ultima vez que estuviste aquí.

**-Abrázame**- Me pediste cuando ya estábamos en mi cama, en la oscuridad, donde solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia golpear en mi ventana.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** cuestionaste sobre mi pecho, ya que es allí donde estaba apoyada tu cabeza.

Te respondí que si podías pero, solo una pregunta, por que te conozco y sé que después de la primera siguen varias más.

**-¿Cuál es mi animal favorito?-** Debo admitir que esa pregunta me descoloco un poco, pero aun así te la respondí.

**-¿Cuál es mi libro favorito?-** Esta pregunta me descoloco aun más pero también te lo conteste. A esa pregunta le siguieron algunas más que iban desde tu color favorito hasta tu canción favorita interpretada por el Club Glee.

**-Eras tú. Tenían razón cuando me dijeron que eras tú-** Sentenciaste y yo me puse nerviosa.

**-No sé de que hablas**- Repuse desviando la vista.

Mi mente empezó a atar cabos y, después de todas aquellas preguntas que me hiciste respecto a ti, solo significaba una cosa.

**-Sabes todo sobre mi. Santana-** contestaste y yo me removí inquieta. ¿Justo hoy tenias que tener tu momento de lucidez?.** -Solo contéstame una cosa. Fuiste tú quien le dijo a todos esos chicos con los que salí, las cosas que me gustaban ¿Cierto?**

No respondí. No lo hice por que mi garganta se seco de solo pensar que ya no había nada que ocultar por que ya me habías descubierto.

Aun recuerdo las veces que vinieron esos imbéciles a preguntar cosas sobre ti y tus gustos. A pesar de que me dolía profundamente, los ayudaba, por que los querías y ellos te hacían feliz. Tu felicidad es lo primero, ya tendría tiempo yo para sanar mi corazón.

**-Santana-** Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral cuando tomaste mi rostro y lo giraste para que te mirase a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad que nos envolvía.** -¿Por que jamás me dijiste que eras tú?**

Suspire con resignación por que a estas alturas mi corazón le gano a mi mente y fue él quien hablo.

**-Te veías feliz, Britt. Con todos y cada unos de esos idiotas te veías feliz. Eran tus "príncipes azules".**

**-Si eran príncipes azules-** dijiste acercando tu rostro al mio y, por segunda vez en aquella noche, sentí tu aliento chocar sobre mis labios. **-Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que yo moría por la princesa morena.**

**-Britt...**

No pude continuar por que fue tocar el cielo con las manos cuando tus labios tocaron los míos. Eran tan suaves y esponjosos, como siempre los soñé. No hicieron falta nuestras lenguas por que nuestros labios se acoplaban perfectamente generando miles de descargas en todo mi cuerpo.

**-¡Oh, por dios!**- Dijiste cuando nos separamos en busca de un poco de aire. **-Quiero besarte de nuevo y...**

Esta vez fui yo quien no te dejo continuar hablando. Tome tu rostro y tire de ti dejándote debajo de mi. Te sentí sonreír en el beso y mi pecho se lleno de orgullo.

**-¿Sabes por qué salí con todos ellos?-** Me preguntaste pero yo no te respondí. Encontraba más interesante rozar tu mejilla con mi nariz y robarte besos, que escuchar el por qué salias con ellos.

**-Salí con ellos por que de cierta forma me hacían olvidarte-** Me confesaste mirándome a los ojos y yo me paralice. **-Quería olvidar esto que siento por ti. ¿Sabes lo que es tenerte cerca y amarte en secreto por miedo a perderte?**

**-¿Me-me amas?-** Te cuestione con la felicidad brotando de todo mi cuerpo.

**-Te amo, Santana Lopez**- respondiste y después de eso me besaste de nuevo. Aquel beso fue la prueba de que me decías la verdad.

Tanto tiempo espere para escucharte decir que me amabas y ahora se hizo realidad.

**-Te amo, Brittany S. Pierce-** susurre en tu oído antes de que cayeras profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

No me importo si me escuchaste o no por que estoy dispuesta a repetírtelo en la mañana, cuando despiertes a mi lado, y así hasta el final de mis días. Por que eres tú el amor de mi vida... Siempre fuiste tú.

- 0 -

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Estaba aburrida mientras me llegaba la inspiración para mi otro fic y esto fue lo que salio. Un #Brittana.

Amo Glee y amo a Santana así que...

Nos leemos pronto!

Abrazos y Gracias Por Leer!


End file.
